unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheLohoped
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sparta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Javilus (Talk) 12:48, February 14, 2010 Eh-hem... You are a sysop now. Do very good and get approved by Yoshikoopa, you then get Bureaucrat rights. Javilus 23:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Say.... Did i ever tell you that ur articles about Giygas and Dead Ness are AWESOME! The Forum template should be next to the Quote of the day template, but it appears to be under it? Do u have any idea how to solve that?--Smbzfan2 15:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Ninten IS AWESOME TOO! Where did you get the Dead Ness cover btw? And the ALL HAIL GIYGAS STARMAN COMPANY poster?--Smbzfan2 17:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) PS:Earthbound 0, Earthound 1 and Earthbound 2 ROCK! ATTENTION! I have set up a portal on this wiki... A PORTAL TO INVADE YOUTUBE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (not rly an invasion) Click here to learn more about this sinister plot created by UnAnything Wiki. Javilus 01:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Why no man boobs? I noticed you deleted my mr pregnant article, i am offended to the core by your hate of the man boobs. What justifies these actions? Badges Umm....our wiki now has badges. Dun dun duuuuun. (how the heck do i edit those things)--Smbzfan2 10:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! I see you are taking care of badges as well? Nice work. I am also getting the hang of it! Only....how do i remove certain badges?--Smbzfan2 13:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Can we also remove just one badge from out own sets? Also, it appears to be impossible to re-insert images if you make a mistake. O.o--Smbzfan2 13:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Now for something very important: What picture are we gonna insert in the "Huge ego" badge? Medals are not doomed for eternity & rewards. Some medals are fixed. Seems that if you revert em to default and wait long enoug, you will be able to edit the pic again. It would be fun if there were prizes for ppl with A LOT (like 500-1000) medal points. What do you think?--Smbzfan2 08:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I can, but..... I can, but i am only allowed to give out sysop and rollback. And i suggest that we wait with releasing category-based badges unless they are 100% complete.--Smbzfan2 13:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DAMN! I wanted to use von karma on a badge, but you beat me to it! XD TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL. U play awesome games. <3 --Smbzfan2 16:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Im a struggling with that one too. That one, and the Huge Ego badge. Let's stop adding badge category's for now. The badge Management page is getting rather large. (hide button pl0x)--Smbzfan2 15:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AND i am the very first person on the wiki to collect A SILVER MEDAL! WOOPWOOPWOOP!--Smbzfan2 15:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AND since we got a sky, forest, lake and snow art medal, i placed a desert landscape in the final one. We can always change it later.--Smbzfan2 15:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) HOLD IT! Maybe we should put von Karma's picture in the "you suffer from perfectionism" badge? New badge idea After we obtain the ability to remove badges completely, we can also create badges that can be earned only during xmas/new year/halloween! (they can be re-obtained next year if one would miss them out)--Smbzfan2 16:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Wall of shame fame A reward for people with 2500 badge points: Your name on the frontpage. A small wall of fame next to the "random quote" template. I will ask Javilus once somebody (which will probably be me or you) gains 2500 medal points. (which is pretty damn high) What do you think?--Smbzfan2 17:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) PS:Wh0000t, 1000th edit! You got a point there. I will just bother some wikia admins as soon as someone collects 2400 points.--Smbzfan2 07:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Users We might be able to find new users on the Unmariowiki. That wiki doesn't have any more sysops anyway. (most of en were banned by Chris Mclean and the other are inactive for over a month now). Now, we got a pic for every medal except the Huge Ego one.......WHAT ARE WE GONNA PUT IN THERE?! WHY IS IS SO HARD!!!--Smbzfan2 15:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Aw craps You are the first user to get a golden badge. Do'h. Congratz!--Smbzfan2 14:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Hello, i was wondering of what you thought of my Brawl of the Consoles page? We COULD give The Game his own medal set..?--Smbzfan2 09:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) aye Hmmmm. We need to appear more in Google, and get some pages that are Shupah-funny. Most of the pages we have now are more like "lol, this is pretty funny" but we need some "omfgllolololololololol imma show this to all my friends!@" pages. And i don't know where Javilus is.--Smbzfan2 14:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i know.... Wikipolls are broken. We COULD use our ol forum's voting system. It has much more options. And everyone can vote only once. (unless i or Javilus change it) Only downside is that you have to be registered on the forum to vote.....but we should use the forum for the wanted of the year for sure! (Thebiguglyalien]] (Yell at me here)'' 14:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering, because there were a few larger ones that were deleted. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 16:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) PS, which "way" is the UnUniverse supposed to develop? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 16:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I see. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 16:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I need a mission. What's the best way I can improve UnAnything? Anything specific I can do? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 20:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories Why did you delete some categories onto the Toka page? Just curious, I'm not complaining. Weirdowithcoffee 05:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Have you ever considered affiliating with other wikis? When I made the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki, as soon as I felt it was good enough, I started affiliating with a few other wikis. It now has a reasonable number of users there. I feel that it could get us a few more much needed users. PS, I'm working on the wanted pages list. I got a few, but there are SO MANY! :D ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 14:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Then why not look around? There could be other wikis willing to affiliate. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 15:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we're having some... problems with a user named User:Tailsisawsome98756. Tailsisawesome has been spamming user pages, talk pages, and articles. He has has several warnings yet still continues this behavior. These are just a few examples, and it's been going on for a while. I'm not one to point fingers, but something has to be done. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 14:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I've been looking at the UnMario wiki, and noticed that a lot of the pages that I see in the wanted pages list are pages on the UnMario wiki. I've been creating many of the wanted pages, but I'm not sure what to do with these. Should I give them UnMario information, or write new information for the "UnAnything version" of the page? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 20:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) So, if I were to make a page for Dr. Rabbit (one of the most wanted pages on the list), I could write my own history/information/character for him instead of this? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 20:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Can we use Template:War? I'm working on war-stuff, and it seems like a good template. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 17:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Should I start putting it on articles, or did you want to work on it/change it first? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 16:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) How come the user Tailsisawesome98756 can go around and do nothing but make managing the wiki more difficult? Shouldn't we do something about this? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 18:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Where exactly is Gamelon? I want to put it on the map, but I don't know where exactly it would best be placed. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 02:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Template I made a new template. Do you think it is worthy of the wiki? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 17:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ponies Can we have ponies on this wiki? RainbowDash28 18:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Why did ye remove the quote of the day from the frontpage?Smbzfan2 16:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah, but maybe we can add something useful. Like, "Did You Know's" or something like that.Smbzfan2 12:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The war infobox seems a bit limited. How about an "events" infobox? Also, the Character infobox might need some minor changes. Perhaps we should replace "dream" by "likes" and worst fear by "dislikes".Smbzfan2 18:34, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Can we have ponies on this wiki? RainbowDash28 19:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at the , and Teletubby Land Bunnies is one of the most wanted pages. This is because you deleted it. Just wanted to ask you what you want to do about this. Should we remove all mentions of it, or recreate the page? ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC)